


We Belong to the Thunder

by Shisai



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M, Manga Spoilers, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shisai/pseuds/Shisai
Summary: To go back to the rukh or to continue to fight? To give Hakuryuu another chance or to lose him forever? To Judar, it isn't even a choice.





	We Belong to the Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Judar and Hakuryuu's bond has always been my favourite in any series. This was actually based off a dream that I had but it had a very silly beginning (involving Ikea owning all the oranges in the world and us having to go underground to find out how they were smuggling them around). I hope you enjoy!

Judar doesn’t know how long they ran for and he doesn’t care. Despite being the physically weakest of the three, desperation drives his every step and his mind was already coming up with the hundreds of ways he would dismember and destroy the so called ‘gods’ of the Sacred Place. Even in the face of the blinding light, he doesn’t look away, the room coming into focus.

Whatever had existed was long gone, replaced with a sky filled with stars and a floor that stretched on forever, stark white in contrast. Of course, David was there, looking far too arrogant about the situation while Sinbad, his figure now much smaller, watching with a forlorn expression. If Judar had been paying one ounce of attention to anyone else, he’d say the former king had given up.

But his eyes were only on the figure bound in gold chains, a single one extending upwards into nothing, leaving him hanging freely. With his djinn equip now shed, Hakuryuu looked worse for wear and without a conscious thought, Judar sent out his magoi to him. It bounced off like a borg, David’s laughter echoing in the room.

“Ah, ah, ah,” he chided and crimson eyes narrowed on him, filled with rage. “I’m going to give you one last chance.”

“What makes you think we need a chance?” Judar could feel warmth beside him as Alibaba stepped forward, confidence ringing in his voice. Trust that stupid doll to never give up.

David’s smirk didn’t make them falter but caution was something favoured by the other two. “You’ve done well to slow the course of destiny but it’s inevitable. Frankly, I’m growing bored of this game so we’re going to let the magi choose.” Before Aladdin could so much as open his mouth, he was cut off. “Not you, my grandson. As I’m sure you know, you are not a magi of this world. Luckily, we have a resident one on hand.”

This was all a trap, a voice in Judar’s head speaks up and it sounds too much like Hakuryuu. Hakuryuu who is bound in chains, bleeding and bruised from fighting so hard for a world that never wanted them. Why? Why did it have to be like this! He wants nothing more than to drive his wand through David’s heart and unleash his lightning magic so he can watch it tear through the ‘god’ until there’s nothing but pieces left.

“What will it be?” David’s mockingly nice voice brings him back to the present, even if Judar’s knuckles are white with how tight he’s holding his wand. A snap of his fingers and another prisoner has joined Hakuryuu, hanging just a few feet away from him. This time, it’s a girl with blonde hair and rags for clothes. She’s already crying, fear visible on every inch of her body but Hakuryuu is the one David gestures to first. “Will you choose to give in? I’m afraid you, fallen magi, will never be with him again but at least he can be reborn into a happier life.” Words that should have sounded comforting instead cut through him like a knife. “Or will you choose to continue to fight against your inevitable fate, this time, without your king?”

“That isn’t even a question!” Judar spat out before he could stop himself. He wants to rage, to give in to the anger that’s rapidly clouding his vision. He wants to rip apart every trace of white rukh, the reason all of this began because right now, he hates it more than anything. If it were possible, he knew he would have fallen deeper in a single instant but climbing back up to the light is something only Hakuryuu seemed capable of.

“Judar.”

His king’s voice makes him tear his eyes away from his target, instead focusing on those mismatched ones that have captivated him since they were children. Hakuryuu is trying to put on a brave face but Judar knows that look. The look of someone who’s willing to give up everything for the greater good.

He knows now that maybe those words are the ones he hates the most. There is no ‘greater good’, only people’s selfish desires and he would never be able to forgive himself if he gave into it.

Still, his gaze softens and he knows Hakuryuu can hear his thoughts without words. This isn’t fair. Why was it always them? Now here, at what he refused to accept was the end, fate was trying to take away the one good thing the world had ever given him.

What he wouldn’t give to have just one more night with him, one night to lay on a carpet and look up at the stars together. One night to drink together and turn sloppy words into sloppy kisses, sloppy touches. It was strange…Judar had thought that of all his memories of Hakuryuu, the ones where they fought together, were a magi and king together, would be what he would imagine.

Instead, it’s his king’s smile, his fingers running through his hair as he teases him about cutting it but never serious because he knows it’s Judar’s pride. He can see Hakuryuu sitting beside him, a frown on his face but amusement in his eyes as Judar shamelessly picks vegetables out of his dish and throws them onto his.

He’s mine, he thinks with vicious possessiveness and he doesn’t want to ever give him up, no matter what he has to sacrifice.

After three years of being apart, Judar vowed that it would never happen again. He didn’t care if they ended up living in some shack in the middle of nowhere, reduced to living off the land or something weird like that, as long as they were together. If literally getting punched into space couldn’t separate them, then there was no way that this fake ‘god’ asshole could either.

“You wanna know what’s really inevitable?” Judar asks, taking a step forward. Somehow, he’s managed to capture the attention of the entire room with only words. Hakuryuu would be proud of him. “Us kicking your ass outta here.” His eyes don’t leave his king’s and he can see Hakuryuu nod, accepting his decision. _He probably won’t like this next bit…_

David crosses his arms, looking down at him, a flicker of disappointment crossing his expression. “Is that your answer then?”

This time, Judar grins and it’s like waiting to fall all over again, he just has to jump. “Yeah. Of course, I’m picking Hakuryuu.”

It’s like he’s dropped one of those bombs from Reim in the room and he can hear the stunned and shocked words of the chibi and his king from behind him. Sinbad looks like he can’t believe his ears and even David seems surprised. “What?” Judar glances back at the other two. “You thought I’d pick some kid?”

He looks back over to David, still grinning because they’ve _finally_ got the drop on him. “Let me tell you something: you’re a fucking idiot.” More stunned silence and now Judar is wondering if he’s taken away everyone’s ability to speak. “What makes you think I’m just gonna let you separate us? You’re going to send us back to the rukh. Yeah? So what?” David’s expression shifts to one that, if anything, looks taken aback by someone speaking to him like that. “You know what? Fuck you, you stupid god wannabe. You can send us back to the rukh, you can try to make sure we forget everything but like hell are you keeping me away from Hakuryuu.”

David looks down on him, regaining his composure. “It’s not as though you have a choice in the matter. Your destinies have already been decided.”

Judar can’t help but laugh at those words. “Well, you know the shity thing about destiny? The good guys always win.” With a smirk, he slams the point of his wand into the ground, cracks forming and glowing white beneath his feet. “So go ahead. Get it over with.” He crosses his arms and despite the shocked look on Hakuryuu’s face, he knows he’s made the right choice. “The sooner we’re done here, the sooner we can come back and kick your ass.”

He knows it’s the first time David hasn’t had the last word and even if it’s a small thing, it gives him a lot of satisfaction to render someone, who seems to love monologuing, speechless. Sinbad, instead, picks up the pieces for him. “Very well…but I never thought you’d be the one to create a loophole, Judar.”  
The fallen magi rolls his eyes. “Well, there’s a lot you don’t know, stupid king.” He can already feel the magic beginning to work and his eyes find Hakuryuu once more.

The rest of the room seems to fade away until it’s only the two of them left. The urge to reach out to Hakuryuu is almost painful and he wishes that those chains didn’t exist, that this distance didn’t exist.

“You surprised me,” Hakuryuu finally says, a small smile on his face. There’s nothing but trust and affection in those eyes and Judar smiles back, despite the pain he’s feeling in his chest.

“Yeah well, I’m your magi. You should trust my choices.”

“I do,” comes the reply, without skipping a beat. “Don’t take too long.”

Judar laughs and he still doesn’t know why it hurts so much and his vision is going blurry. “Please, you’re a lot better at finding things than I am.”

“Don’t cry, Judar.” Ugh, he hates pity on Hakuryuu’s face but he can tell he’s a bit happy at being cared for so much.

One of his hands rubs at his eyes and comes away with purple and black covering them. “Idiot…that’s your thing…” The magic is escalating once more and he wants to say _so much_ but there isn’t enough time. There’s never enough time. “This time, I’ll find you,” he says, choking back desperation. Okay, maybe he’s starting to regret this choice as he sees his _everything_ fade away.

“I’ll be waiting, my magi.”

The world goes white.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I'll write more chapters of this or not. It was only while writing that I considered making this a multi-chapter fic. I'm not exactly the best at updating on a consistent basis but maybe...


End file.
